Coatings for decorative and functional purposes are commonly used to modify substrate surfaces. For many modern applications, such as in devices that involve frequent human touch, soft touch coatings have been used to provide a desirable feeling to the touch. Relatedly, superhydrophobic materials have been used to coat certain surfaces to provide water repellency and self-cleaning properties to the surfaces. Such coatings are used to provide desirable surface properties to the exteriors of electronic devices, particularly to surfaces frequently exposed to contact.